In some video recording, audio recording, and monitoring scenarios, sound information in an environment needs to be collected, for example, by a microphone. The microphone usually converts, by using a diaphragm, a sound vibration in the air to a vibration of the diaphragm, and converts the vibration of the diaphragm to a change in a current signal with a transducer.